Canal
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Ron vai ao dentista, mas as coisas não acontecem bem como ele esperava.


**N.A.:** Mais uma ficzinha do OTP pq sim! Pq eu quis! u.u

Como vai ficar bem claro para qualquer um que ler essa fic, eu não sou dentista nem tenho conhecimento nenhum praticamente sobre a área, mas vamos relevar os erros da coleguinha porque isso aqui é ficção né migas?

Enfim, tem uns duplo sentidozinhos, mas nada de mais. É slash, então, se não gosta, não leia.

Essa fic foi especialmente escrita para o **Pinhão - O Projeto** do fórum **Voldemort Day**.

enjoy it...

;*

* * *

O que faz alguém escolher ser um dentista? Na boa. Ron nunca encontraria uma resposta satisfatória para essa pergunta. Ele tinha certeza de que o tipo de pessoa que escolhe sair por aí cutucando a boca de alguém com um instrumento de aço frio e afiado é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ele não queria perto de si. Foi, portanto, com um profundo sentimento de pesar que ele abriu a porta para a recepção imaculadamente decorada da Clínica Dentária Malfoy. Ele se tranquilizou um pouco quando percebeu que o lugar parecia cirurgicamente limpo, luminoso e arejado, a recepcionista tinha um sorriso deslumbrante, com covinhas, que apareciam do jeito mais charmoso enquanto ela o cumprimentava com uma nota de flerte na voz.

\- Obrigado por escolher a Clínica Dentária Malfoy para a sua substituição de preenchimento de raiz. - Disse ela, lendo sua ficha, balançando o rabo de cavalo e sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Não se preocupe, você estará em boas mãos!

\- Eu não me importaria de estar em suas mãos, mais tarde! – Rebateu Ron, resolvendo arriscar e piscando para ela, enquanto espiava seu nome na plaquinha grudada em seu decote. - Que tal, Lilá?

\- Que atrevido! – Respondeu Lilá sorrindo com um leve rubor no rosto. – Bem, Sr. Weasley, espero que você não se importe, mas temos um dos estagiários ativamente conosco hoje, a enfermeira odontológica usual do Dr. Malfoy não estava se sentindo bem e não pôde vir trabalhar essa semana, então eu gostaria de lhe perguntar se está tudo bem se o estagiário de odontologia ocupar o lugar dela? É claro que nós providenciaremos um desconto substancial para o seu tratamento, se o senhor permitir a assistência dele durante o seu procedimento. – Informou Lilá em um tom que conseguia ser profissional e leve ao mesmo tempo.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Ron realmente não conseguiu se obrigar a dizer não. O sorriso da recepcionista, além de um desconto substancial, eram uma combinação vencedora, uma oferta irrecusável. Mais tarde ele ralharia consigo mesmo por ter esquecido o juízo em casa.

Ele foi conduzido até uma sala de aparência clínica e limpa, dominada pela temida e brilhante cadeira preta da condenação. Um homem loiro e alto de pose arrogante se virou e o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Weasley, sou Draco Malfoy e hoje vou cuidar de seu procedimento. - Disse o dentista com o tom banhado com o tipo de confiança tranquila que normalmente é reservada para pilotos de avião e cirurgiões, o tipo de tom que diz: "Sua vida está em minhas mãos, mas eu tenho tudo sob controle". Ron sentia-se atraído por uma falsa sensação de segurança quando ele se instalou na cadeira, o couro rangendo em um barulho desagradável debaixo de seu corpo. Ele nem sequer sentia a mais leve sensação de apreensão quando o dentista girou a luz alienígena sobre seu rosto.

Foi só quando Ron estava no meio do relato de seu conto de tristeza sobre sua dor agonizante, gengivas inchadas e incapacidade de mastigar que o primeiro sinal de alerta o atingiu. Ele logo percebeu que a atenção de Draco Malfoy não estava nem trinta por cento focada nele. Em vez disso, o dentista estava olhando, arrebatado, para alguém que acabara de entrar na sala.

\- Harry? - Inquiriu Draco, interrompendo abruptamente a longa descrição de Ron sobre a maneira como ele sentia que sua mandíbula estava sendo esmagada com uma marreta sempre que ele tentava comer. - Este preenchimento de raiz é um procedimento um pouco mais delicado. Tem certeza de que está preparado para isso? – Perguntou ele enquanto mantinha os olhos completamente travados nos do tal Harry, em algum canto da mente de Ron, aquela coisa toda acontecendo bem por cima dele soava como o prenúncio de um desastre.

\- Ah, sim! - Disse o tal Harry com a voz rouca. - Estou totalmente preparado, pronto quando você estiver.

\- Oh. - Draco tossiu tentando disfarçar o modo como as palavras do outro o pegaram desprevenido. - Bem, eu tenho certeza que você será capaz de aplicar a sucção apropriada. Erm, quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que você é competente com as ferramentas.

\- Oh sim, eu alcancei as melhores notas com a minha... com a minha ... sucção ... – Respondeu Harry meio gaguejando.

Em seu estado meio tonto, Ron conseguia ver claramente o pomo de Adão de Draco subindo e descendo enquanto ele engolia em seco pelas palavras de Harry, a máscara mal escondendo a coloração rosada que se espalhava por seu rosto.

\- Okay! – Exclamou Draco, limpando a garganta com um pigarro. - Bem, Sr. Weasley, vamos dar uma olhada nisso para saber com o que estamos lidando... Abra um pouco a boca, um pouco mais, se não se importa... Mexa a língua um pouco, por favor? Oh, sim! Nós arrumaremos isso rapidinho, mas primeiro precisaremos utilizar a broca para limpar o canal.

\- Não se preocupe, senhor. - Dizia Harry em um tom conciliatório. - Draco tem uma reputação fantástica por suas habilidades com a broca. – Ele se interrompeu bruscamente ao perceber o que acabara de dizer. - E suas mãos firmes são lendárias. - Acrescenta em um sussurro rouco.

\- Antes de iniciarmos a limpeza, vamos precisamos anestesiar a área. – Explicou Draco, enquanto preparava a seringa e tentava não se abalar com as palavras do estagiário. - A princípio, vai ser um pouco incômodo, mas depois de um momento você não vai sentir mais nada, vamos lá, sucção, Harry, não é assim, seu idiota! – Ralhou Draco olhando para Harry por cima do corpo de Ron. - Você está sugando a parte errada, eu já lhe expliquei sobre isso antes. Ali! Isso. Assim está muito melhor.

\- Ops! Desculpa!

\- Tudo bem. – Suspirou Draco um tanto exasperado. - Desculpe, Sr. Weasley, enxague e cuspa, por favor, o senhor está babando um pouco, gostaria de um lenço de papel? – Ofereceu ele educadamente.

Enquanto rolava o líquido cor de rosa com gosto estranho em torno de sua língua, Ron estava começando a se arrepender de dizer sim a essa situação toda. Ele estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Draco pediu para que ele abrisse a boca novamente. Acorrentado àquela cadeira maldita pelo que seriam uma ou duas horas completamente torturantes, Ron tentava pensar em algo agradável, como o sorriso de sua chefe Hermione Granger ou a maneira como o sol batia na grama de seu quintal pela manhã, mas ainda assim conseguia sentir seu coração pulsando mais rápido do que deveria enquanto ouvia o temível som da broca.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sr. Weasley! – Assegurou-o Draco. - Harry vai começar a perfurar agora, pegue, Harry, comece devagar, vá com calma, não enfie tudo de uma vez.

\- Erm... Tudo bem. - Respondeu Harry, e o tom nervoso em sua voz fez o sangue de Ron gelar. – Bem, agora, o senhor talvez sinta um leve desconforto, Meu Deus do céu! Draco, eu acho que algo se soltou aqui. – Exclamou o garoto alarmado.

\- O quê? - Perguntou Draco piscando rapidamente enquanto avaliava a área. – Está tudo sob controle, Harry, nós só precisamos mudar de broca, cuidado, Harry, puxe de leve, isso, assim, muito bem! Vamos lá, Sr. Weasley, enxague e cuspa, por favor.

\- Só mais alguns minutinhos, Sr. Weasley. – Disse Harry tentando tranquilizá-lo enquanto eles se afastavam para deixá-lo cuspir.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, esse é um instrumento delicado, Harry, requer um manuseio suave. – Sussurra Draco em algum canto da sala. - Não agarra desse jeito, isso, delicadamente, agora mais para baixo... Não deveria estar fazendo esse barulho, posicione direito, Harry. Não é assim, você vai dobrá-lo! Ora essa, você vai saber quando estiver... Okay, certo. Bem assim mesmo.

Quando eles finalmente retornam para perto Ron e retomam suas posições ao redor dele, Draco ainda continuava soltando instruções como se não houvesse amanhã.

\- Você precisa posicionar de maneira firme, porém suave. Não basta sair enfiando sem rumo em qualquer lugar. Circulando de maneira firme e lenta em torno da área sensível. Meu Deus, Harry, seu instrumento está todo errado. Precisa enfiar um pouco mais fundo... Um pouco mais fundo... Mais... Oh sim... Sim, é isso! Muito bem! Exatamente assim! – Elogiou ele, logo depois fazendo uma pausa, os dois completamente vermelhos e com a respiração descompassada.

\- Draco! – Chamou Harry, soando um pouco sem fôlego. - Eu acho que estou pronto para o próximo passo. – Anunciou o garoto.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Draco, que também parecia ter dificuldade em respirar. - Troque por outra ponta. Você precisará usar o ducto de maior precisão para esta parte, e lembre-se de sempre lubrificar bem antes de colocá-lo dentro e fora do canal.

Poucos minutos depois, Ron estava sendo advertido para abrir um pouco mais a boca para acomodar a nova sonda.

\- Não vai entrar! – Avisou Harry, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

\- Eu não estou surpreso, você não está segurando direito, precisa ajustar o ângulo ligeiramente para obter uma entrada melhor. Não manipule o instrumento assim, não é projetado para ser usado com brutalidade, não force, aqui, me deixe te mostrar.

\- Ainda não está todo dentro. – Reclamou Harry soltando um barulho frustrado.

\- Se o canal for um pouco áspero, puxe de volta e adicione mais lubrificante, Harry. – Explicou o dentista.

Ron podia até estar um pouco tonto por causa da anestesia, mas ele definitivamente não estava imaginando o pequeno suspiro meio engasgado que essa declaração provocou em Harry, nem a maneira como um leve rubor subia pelo pescoço de Draco.

\- Fique quieto, por favor, Sr. Weasley. – Pediu Harry. – Ahn, eu acho que vou ter que retirar o ducto, há uma ligeira obstrução. – Avisa ele limpando a garganta e ambos empurram os ombros de Ron para baixo enquanto Harry puxava com força. A mandíbula de Ron foi puxada para cá e para lá por um momento, e então, de repente, para seu grande alívio, ele estava livre. - Talvez você queira enxaguar e cuspir novamente, Sr. Weasley.

Quando ele se deitou novamente, era Draco quem estava segurando a broca desta vez. - Eu só vou fazer uma lavagem rápida. - Explicou ele. - Parece que quem fez o preenchimento pela última vez não fez um bom trabalho em limpar depois. – Reclamou o loiro. – Okay. Isto vai ser simples, me avise se eu for muito fundo, apenas levante sua mão se eu bater em um ponto sensível, tudo bem? Sucção, Harry.

E com isso, Ron mergulhou em um mundo borrado, não de dor real, não, ele estava muito entorpecido para isso, mas de extremo desconforto.

Parecia que horas haviam se passado antes de Draco surgir novamente em sua linha de visão erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão triunfante e anunciando que o procedimento estava no fim. - Vamos lá, agora vamos preencher o resto do buraco e mandar você para casa satisfeito, Sr. Weasley.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, embora se perguntado, Ron afirmaria que foi toda uma vida, ele finalmente estava se levantando da cadeira da danação eterna.

\- Perfeito. Espero que esteja satisfeito, o inchaço deve diminuir em pouco tempo, espere um pouco para que o material se endureça um pouco antes de usar os dentes novamente. – Explicou o Dentista.

\- Nossa, isso foi incrível, Draco. A precisão com que você manuseou o instrumento, ele simplesmente deslizou para dentro da brecha. Voilà! - Elogiou Harry, a voz quase um sussurro, cheia de admiração. Seus olhos quase desapareceram por um segundo e Ron imaginou que ele deveria estar sorrindo por trás da máscara.

\- Sim, bem, é só ter um pouco de delicadeza, Harry, é tudo uma questão de habilidade. – Disse Draco soando mais que um pouco presunçoso. Quando ele tirou a máscara facial, Ron pôde ver que ele também estava sorrindo.

\- Quando ao senhor, Sr. Weasley, tenho de lhe avisar que o senhor pode estar com um pequeno problema de bruxismo, ou seja, pode ser que o senhor esteja rangendo os dentes durante a noite. – Avisou Draco em um tom grave, enquanto retirava suas luvas de látex com um estalo. – O senhor precisa usar algo para proteger os dentes quando for dormir. Há um pouco de desalinhamento, também. Se o senhor quiser, minha colega, a Dra. Pansy Parkinson, pode ajudar a administrar um tratamento corretivo. Eu posso pedir a Lilá que marque uma consulta com ela para o senhor. – Ofereceu o loiro em um tom educado e solícito, Ron apenas acenou, pensando consigo mesmo que não voltaria ali nem se lhe pagassem.

Ron ainda estava um pouco atordoado com a coisa toda quando ele conseguiu se dirigir até a recepção para entregar seu cartão de crédito a Lilá para pagar pelo procedimento, pensando vagamente que ele merecia muito mais que um generoso desconto depois de uma dessas.

\- Correu tudo bem? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso sincero e olhos gentis.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda sem palavras.

\- Não se preocupe se o senhor precisar voltar aqui novamente. – Disse a moça com um tom compreensivo. - Tenho certeza de que em menos de uma semana eles irão logo para a cama e nos pouparão de todo esse inferno de tensão sexual mal resolvida. Pelo menos eu espero que seja uma semana, foi o que eu apostei, a Dra. Parkinson apostou em três dias, o que você acha? – Perguntou Lilá genuinamente interessada e aquilo simplesmente deu a ele a certeza de que aquele lugar era um ninho de loucos e que ele não voltaria a colocar os pés ali nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

* * *

Comentar não dói migas!

;)


End file.
